ButterflyKisses
by BelovedOne
Summary: Just a short little story about love, based on the song by the same name (Sung by Bob Carlisle). Please Read And Review!!!!!


AN: Just a short little story about love, based on the song by the same name (Sung by Bob Carlisle). Please Read And Review!!!!!

Butterfly Kisses 

~/\~

Walker flipped through the choices of songs on the jukebox, smiling when he saw the one he was looking for, and called out, "All right, men. Time to grab your special gals and get out there!"

Slowly, men began to trickle out onto the dance floor, Walker included. On the redheaded Ranger's arm was a pretty blue-eyed blonde.

Gage turned to his 'date' for the evening. "Syd—?"

She smiled softly. "Of course."

He grinned and moved out onto the dance floor with his beautiful girl in his arms.

A beautiful song floated over the small group, winding around them, swirling and twisting, a lovely melody that whispered one moment, grew full and round the next, filling them all with a feeling of contented peace.

_There's two things I know for sure:_

_She was sent here from heaven and she's_

_daddy's little girl_

_As I drop to my knees by her bed at night_

_She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and_

_I thank God for all the joy in my life_

_Oh, but most of all_

_For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;_

_sticking little white flowers all up in her_

_hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."_

_"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."_

_In all that I've done wrong I know I must_

_have done something right to deserve a hug_

_every morning and butterfly kisses at night._

_Sweet 16 today_

_She's looking like her mama a little more everyday_

_One part woman, the other part girl._

_To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls_

_Trying her wings out in a great big world._

_But I remember_

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking_

_little white flowers all up in her hair._

_"You know how much I love you, Daddy, but if you_

_don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."_

_With all that I've done wrong I must have done_

_Something right to deserve her love every morning_

_and butterfly kisses at night._

As he looked down at the infant cradled in his arms, Gage's heart warmed. This was, indeed, his special girl. Several feet away, Walker held his seven-year-old daughter close, she standing on his feet as they swayed to and fro together. Angela was the picture of her mother, with a stubborn streak to rival her father's. The innocent babe in the blonde Ranger's arms was also her mother's mirror image, with her deep chocolate eyes and the dusting of dark hair across the top of her tiny head. Madison's diminutive fists opened and closed slowly as she watched her father's face, feeling his heart beating against her side in a comforting rhythm. The love she could see emanating from his bright blue eyes served to lull her further into a feeling of complete safety. His warmth seeped into her, all the way down to her very bones.

_All the precious time_

_Like the wind, the years go by._

_Precious butterfly._

_Spread your wings and fly._

_She'll change her name today._

_She'll make a promise and I'll give her away._

_Standing in the bride-room just staring at her._

_She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not_

_sure—I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."_

_She leaned over…gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,_

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

_"Walk me down the aisle, Daddy—it's just about time."_

_"Does my wedding dress look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"_

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have _

_done something right._

_To deserve your love every morning and butterfly_

_kisses—I couldn't ask God fro more, man this is what love is._

_I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember_

_every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses…_

Madison looked up at him, blinking sleepily, her wide eyes finally closing as he left the dance floor and settled her back into her mother's arms.

Sydney held the infant tenderly, careful not to jostle her and interrupt her peaceful slumber. She looked up at her husband lovingly, her eyes glowing warmly.

This was her family.

At last.

~/\~

THE END

Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
